


Understanding the Mechanics (or Jemma Checks Out Bucky Barnes)

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Attraction, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It's for science</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding the Mechanics (or Jemma Checks Out Bucky Barnes)

"Agent Simmons, what are you doing?"

Jemma jumped at the voice and turned to see Skye. “What? I-uh-.”

"Ohhhhh," Skyr said as she came to the window and raised her eyebrows. "I heard he had arrived. Yum."

Jemma frowned and looked at her. “Yum? I really don’t think that is appropriate.”

"And you staring at him is?" Jemma opened her mouth as if to argue, but quickly shut it. "Oh man, you are checking him out?! I really didn’t take him for your type. I mean smart, above average guys yes. Not bulking former assassins." Jemma glared. "It’s okay," Skye raised her hands in defense, "I understand, he looks very hot working out."

"It was for science," Jemma protested and turned back to the glass.

"Science?"

"Yes," Jemma spun around to face Skye. "Fitz will be running diagnostics on his cybernetic arm later, he asked me to assist. I was…looking at the mechanics of it." But even to her own ears the excuse sounded poor.

"The mechanics…right. And the mechanics of the rest of his body too," Skye added with a knowing smirk.

Jemma groaned and turned back to the window, but he was gone. With a look of confusion she glanced around and then turned back to Skye. A door opened and she spun. Panic bloomed in her chest as she saw the subject of their conversation. Quickly, she turned back to Skye with. “Do something,” she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Did I mention I have a date with one of the programmers on the 30th floor? If it doesn’t work out I figure I can at least pick his brain for the latest tech. They still won’t let me up there." Skye glanced to the side as the man they were trying to ignore walked by.

"Ladies," he said with a charming smile.

"Hi," Skye said and smiled in return. Then he looked at Jemma and winked. Fighting a grin, Skye waited as he turned away and disappeared. Then she laughed.

"It isn’t funny! He must have known!" Jemma groaned and leaned her back against the wall.

"Oh come on, he wasn’t the only one in there. He doesn’t know you were checking him out." Skye folded her arms and slowly smiled. "Whay you should be more worried about is that you have to exam that hot body later with the knowledge that he just flirted with you."

"No," Jemma said and shook her head, "he didn’t-."

"He did. The man smiled at me, looked at you and winked with a very naughty smile on his face. I’m sure he’ll be checking you out later."

"Stop!" Jemma exclaimed and put her hands to her ears. "I’m not hearing this." She hurried down the hallway, but her hands couldn’t block put the sound of Skye’s steps behind her.

"Jemma and Bucky sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G." Skye taunted with a grin.

"Stop!"


End file.
